Chimerical Prince Amadeus
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 740216 |no = 7169 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 215 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = “Mother! Mother! When will I finally meet my father?” The child was once again in his mother’s chamber, asking his eternal question. “I do not really know, my darling... When the stars give him back to us...” The child left empty-handed as usual under the crestfallen gaze of his mother. He would come back again tomorrow. She remained lost in thought for some time, trying to remember what had happened five years before, the day when she had decided to change... Night fell much too soon, like it had every day since. He didn’t know how the man had got in, but his presence didn’t scare him. “You want to know where your father is? I can lead you to him... And I can give you your vengeance!” He didn’t reply, but the child guessed that, where the stranger stood in the shadows, he was smiling broadly. They made their way in silence, but the child was confident. His father... Soon he would no longer be the mummy’s boy he so much hated being. His father would teach him to be strong. A forest, a brook, a path that wound upwards more and more steeply, then finally... The child didn’t understand what he was seeing. In front of him lay a vast graveyard, with hundreds of tombs which were all perfectly maintained under a starry sky as vast as his discomfort. The man let him discover the truth. On each tomb the child discovered the name of a Noblesse, titles that the child recognised only too well as those from the list of famous missing nobility published each month by a famous chronicle. A list which his father appeared on... Suddenly, the man’s deep voice accosted him from behind. “Here are all the victims of your dear mother. I was meant to be one of them...” The child turned round to face the man. He was hiding the scars on his face with his hand. “Your father just wasn’t as lucky as I was...” The child stopped dead, and a new sensation came over him. He sometimes used to transform into a praying mantis in secret, but his mother had told him that it was dangerous for him as he’d been born premature... “Liar! LIAR!” The transformation was swift, painful and out of control. He looked at the Noblesse who should have been his father, a determined creature, armed to kill, armed for vengeance... “LIAR!” The man calmly observed this new breed of monster which stood before him and smiled for the second time. |summon = Summoner, I was born from the greatest source of power and rancour. |fusion = I don’t know if I will be able to control so much power. |evolution = | hp_base = 5300 |atk_base = 2081 |def_base = 1774 |rec_base = 1545 | hp_lord = 6890 |atk_lord = 2580 |def_lord = 2200 |rec_lord = 1900 | hp_anima = 7782 |rec_anima = 1662 |atk_breaker = 2818 |def_breaker = 1962 |atk_guardian = 2342 |def_guardian = 2438 | hp_oracle = 5997 |rec_oracle = 2138 | hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 560 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 17 |normaldc = 34 |ls = Multiple Heritages |lsdescription = Boosts HP (40%) & Negates critical damage & Reduce damage taken (10%) & Boosts ATK and DEF when BB gauge is full (80%) |lstype = Defense |bb = Troubled Origins |bbdescription = 25 combo Thunder and Fire attack on all enemies & Fill BB gauge (9 BC) & Gradually fill BB gauge (7 BC) for 3 turns & Adds Thunder and Earth to attack for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 260 |bb1 = * 170% Modifier * +9 BC to BB gauges * +7 BC to BB gauges each turn * Adds Thunder and Earth elements |bb10 = * 260% Modifier * +9 BC to BB gauges * +7 BC to BB gauges each turn * Adds Thunder and Earth elements |sbb = Mentor's Vengeance |sbbdescription = 35 combo Thunder attack on all foes (consecutive uses (3 max) boosts damage (+500%)) & Probable (30%) Atk reduction (-50%) for 1 turn & Reduce Earth damage taken (10%) for 1 turn & Adds Fire to attack for 3 turns |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 35 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 35 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |sbb1 = * 400% base Modifier * +500% bonus Modifier for each subsequent cast (cap at +1500%) * 30% chance to debuff enemy ATK by 50% * -10% DMG from earth attacks * Adds fire element buff |sbb10 = * 500% base Modifier * +500% bonus Modifier for each subsequent cast (cap at +1500%) * 30% chance to debuff enemy ATK by 50% * -10% DMG from earth attacks * Adds fire element buff |ubb = Unstable Metamorphosis |ubbdescription = Thunder attack on all foes & Boosts ATK (150%) for 3 turns & Boosts Spark damage (150%) for 3 turns & Damage taken restores HP (75%) for 3 turns |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 30 |ubbmultiplier = 3000 |es = |esitem = Hunting Guide |esdescription = When Hunting Guide or Noblesse Title is equipped boosts Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns when sparks have exceeded certain amount (15) & When Hunting Guide is equipped adds fill own BB gauge and negates ATK, DEF, REC reduction for 1 turn to BB/SBB! |evofrom = |evointo = 740217 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 750122 |evomats8 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = * Rare Summon |notes = * You can preview Amadeus by playing his character quest Family Feud. |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Amadeus1 }}